


Spiderjolras

by Arokel



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras is a spider, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, that's all that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arokel/pseuds/Arokel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "Les Mis au wherein everything is the same except Enjolras is a spider"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderjolras

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and then lost the prompt, so... here you go?

“Do you ever think,” Bahorel says slowly, “that maybe we’re all just crazy?”

“Yes.”

“Shut up, Joly, your opinion doesn’t count.” Most of the group laughs, but Bahorel still looks concerned. “I mean… we’re all taking orders from a talking spider in a red jacket. That’s pretty crazy, right?”

“Well, he is a very eloquent spider,” Jehan points out. “And the jacket really is very dashing.”

“As a spider with a web, Enjolras is probably actually a she,” Combeferre corrects, but no one pays any attention to him. At least he’s gotten over his anger at Enjolras for eating his beloved moths.

Grantaire raises his head from the table briefly to voice his opinion. “I’m putting my vote in for ‘crazy.’ There isn’t enough alcohol in the world to make this seem normal.”

“Speaking of Enjolras, where is he?” asks Courfeyrac. “Isn’t his… her web usually over there?”

There is a mumbled “shit” from the direction of Bossuet, who is peering at the underside of his glass with an expression torn between contrition and disgust.

Courfeyrac claps his hands. “All right, new plan.”


End file.
